Many larger vehicles such as vans or commercial trucks have side-mounted sliding doors. Sliding doors provide convenient and less obstructed access to the interior of the vehicle and are repeatedly opened and closed. Sliding doors typically utilize at least one slide rail mounted on an adjacent fixed body panel to which the door is connected. The slide rail supports the door and allows for opening and closing motion of the door. Since slide rails support the weight of a door, these mechanisms can experience forces during use of the door. For example, the slide rail and adjacent parts of the vehicle body experience forces when the door is opened, as the door typically strikes a hard stop if the door is fully opened. Additionally, if a sliding door is slammed open, the vehicle body can experience stresses in the area of the slide rail, risking increased wear and fatigue.